1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotal device and more particularly, to a pivotal device for a playpen.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional playpen is designed for children to play therein, the playpen usually has a pivotal device disposed thereto such that the pivotal device pivotally connects two siderails and the playpen therefore is able to be folded so as to occupy less space. Although the pivotal devices of some of conventional playpens have a common feature of being easily operated to fold or to extend the playpens, they lack a locking feature such that the pivotal device could be unintentionally activated by children and the playpen could fold suddenly and the children in the playpen could be hurt.
The present invention intends to provide a pivotal device which has a locking feature to prevent the pivotal device from unintentionally being actuated by the children in the playpen, therefore can mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.